Just Keep Looking
by 4gentDiNozzo
Summary: When Ziva is taken from her & tony's home will the team be able to keep it together long enough to save her? TIVA. JENNY IS ALIVE AND IS THE DIRECTOR OF NCIS. post season 9 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva woke wrapped in Tony's arms, due to the most aggravating sound known to man.

"Zi, shut it off!" Tony groaned, complaining about the alarm clock going off, signaling it was time to get up for work.

"You are closer." Ziva argued. "We have to get up anyway."

"I can be late, Gibbs won't mind. He loves his senior field agent." He teased. Tony kissed her shoulder and then continued pecking kissing up her neck until he finally reached her lips. He kissed her for what he believed to be an appropriate amount of time before resting his head back on his pillow as Ziva got up and started getting ready for the day. Deciding it was too late to go for a run she headed towards the bathroom, hearing Tony's snores begin as she closed the door.

Looking in the mirror she noticed she was quite a wreck, her hair was all over from their evening activities the night before. Her eyes were still half closed, living with Tony for the past few months had drastically changed her sleeping habits. She no longer woke up at the crack of dawn for a run because she would much rather lay around in bed with Tony. It had been three months since they officially moved in together and she never once got tired of waking in his arms or crawling in to bed with him at night.

Ziva started the shower and she could hear Tony starting to bang around their apartment. Their apartment…the thought still amazed her. The apartment they bought together. They had finally made a life together and she was loving it. Ever since they had been trapped in the elevator for over two hours together, they had been inseparable, helping each to her through the traumatizing event, eventually finding comfort in loving one another.

"I'm going to get coffee" She heard Tony yell from outside the bathroom and she responded with a simple 'OK'

When Tony got back to the apartment the door was slightly ajar. That had been the third time in just that week the door had not shut all the way when he left. That was probably the only downfall to their beautiful home.

"Honey, I'm home' He called out in a sing song voice, assuming Ziva was in their room getting dressed or doing her hair. When he got no response he noticed how the apartment was eerily quiet, there was no sound at all of Ziva moving about. He grabbed his gun out of the fake book on the shelf and continued cautiously through the rooms of his home. After checking every room but the bedroom, which is where he was currently headed, he still hadn't found Ziva. Upon entering his room he found a syringe, yet no Ziva, and his gut told him that this wasn't good. He immediately dialed Gibbs.

"Gi-" Tony cut Gibbs off before he could even finish answering the phone.

"Have you heard from Ziva?" Tony asked urgently.

"No, wh-" Gibbs was cut off again

"Oh god..Gibbs she isn't here, I-I-I found a needle in the bedroom, and the door was open when I c-c-came back from getting us coffee's, and she not in the apartment anyplace" He was beginning to lose it. "Oh god Gibbs what if-." It was Tony who was cut off this time.

"I'll be right over" Gibbs said before he hung up and the line went dead.

Tony just felt so helpless, and that was one of the things he hated most. He hated not being able to control a situation. He went to check over the bedroom again, just to have something to do. Becoming Special Agent DiNozzo, he noticed several factors that could add to his theory of Ziva being kidnapped. First the hair dryer was plugged in. Ziva only had the hair dryer plugged in when she used it, otherwise she kept the chord wrapped up and the dryer in a drawer. If she was drying her hair she wouldn't have heard someone come in, especially if the door was open. Damn, why hadn't he just double checked the door! It would have taken two seconds, and Ziva would have heard someone struggling to get in the door. Tony also found her cell phone on the night stand next to their bed, if she left on her own she would have brought it. Her purse was thrown on the chair in the corner of the room with her coat, also things she would have probably taken with her in the middle of January.

"DiNozzo?"

"In here , Gibbs.'' Tony called back to him. Gibbs came into the bedroom with a nervous Abby and McGee behind him. "Her cell, purse, and coat are all here. I think she was in the middle of drying her hair. No signs of forced entry, but sometimes the door doesn't shut all the way unless you really shove it closed."

"So you think she was kidnapped?" McGee asked quietly.

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

"Has the Kidnapper called you?" Abby asked.

"No." Tony answered, knowing they had very little to go on. Just the needle they had found.

"Alright, McGee, Bag & Tag, Tony take pictures_"_ Gibbs said throwing him the camera. "Abby take that needle back to the lab and start to process it and fill in Ducky and Palmer, I'll go see if the neighbors saw anything."

Tony and McGee worked in silence, with many glances from McGee at Tony. McGee finished his task before Tony finished his, only really having to bag her cell phone and purse. McGee desperately wanted to say something to comfort Tony, knowing this would be the hardest on him, but what could you say in situation like this that would actually make him feel better.

"I can feel you staring, Tim" Tony said, snapping another picture of the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Tony snapped.

"Right, sorry." McGee said quietly. He then grabbed the evidence bags containing Ziva's purse and cell phone and headed out of the room so he could go find Gibbs.

Tony sighed, taking the last few pictures he needed. After making sure he had taken a picture of every possible inch of the room, he sat down on what had been his side of the still unmade bed. Letting his head fall into his hands, he sat there and wallowed in his own self-pity. He couldn't stop himself from going over everything he could have done to make the events of the morning go differently. If he had only made sure the front door was shut and locked. If they had just gotten coffee on their way to work today. Or maybe if he had taken his shower first today. If he had asked her to wear her hair wavy today because he loved it that way and she hadn't been drying her hair. If he had insisted on taking a shower together and getting ready together. The that scenario made him smirk to himself. There were just so may 'If's' and it was driving him crazy.

Just two hours had gone by since he had last seen her. It might as well been an eternity because every minute away from her was absolutely killing him. He could never get enough of her. He could never hug her long enough, never kiss her enough, never touch her enough. He needed her, he needed to kiss her and hold her and hug her. He had never loved anyone the way he loved her. Not E.J, not Jeanne, not even Wendy.

Tony reached into the drawer of the night stand next to him. He searched around before finding what he was looking for. He opened small box and took its contents and examined it, holding it between his thumb and pointer finger. For just a second he let his manly exterior crack, letting a tear fall from his eye.

"DiNozzo!" He herd Gibbs call from somewhere else in the apartment.

"On your six boss!" Tony said. He put the box back into the back of the drawer, wiped the tear from his eye and went to find Gibbs.

* * *

_yeah its really short, sorry, I'm on vacation!_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


End file.
